Hogwarts DareThe Truth Comes Out
by liss.ronmione
Summary: Seamus is suspicious about how Ron and Hermione are acting around each other, but Dean says they've given up on trying to get together... Seamus proposes a 'Truth or Dare' to see if his thoughts were right... (A/N) Ron, Hermione and Harry go back to Hogwarts after the war and Ron and Hermione ARE together (no secret here) T because of mention of sex, nothing dirty or explicit!


**Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long to post this (I have friends that probably wanna kill me), but I've been SO busy that it's insane... Well, here it is, I hope you like it**

**PS: HP is not mine**

**PPS: I love cookies...**

* * *

Hogwarts Dare... The truth comes out

"I swear to God that it's what I saw!" Dean rolled his eyes as Seamus insisted for the thousand time that day that he had seen Hermione giving Ron a peck in the lips.

"Seamus, for the last time _LET IT GO_! For goodness sake and mine, just forget about it okay? You're becoming obsessed and it's freaking me out. I've told you, they've moved on already"

"But I SAW it! It wasn't any gossip that I heard from 3rd years, I have been hearing that a lot, but this one wasn't one!"

"You've seen a lot of things recently, haven't you? Is it just me or you're quite interested on Granger's relationship with Ron?" Dean smirked suggestively

Seamus' eyes widened "What? NO! It's just that I've being seeing things and I don't think they'd just 'move on' they've fancied each other for YEARS, not months, YEARS!"

Dean rolled his eyes "Y'know what? I give up; if you wanna keep going with that madness, I'll let you, just don't keep talking about it on my ears every bloody time"

Seamus crossed his arms in front of his chest "Fine, you can doubt me, but I'll prove it to you!"

"Whatever" shrugged Dean as entering in the common room, followed by an exasperated Seamus. They sat in one the tables of the corner and just than realized that Ron and Hermione were sitting in the other corner, talking is whispers; they watched as Ron whispered something to Hermione, who laughed whole-heartedly, which made Ron laugh.

"_See" _whispered Seamus _"They are sitting awfully close and being all lovey-dovey"_

"_Seamus, __SHUT __UP!__" _Dean shout-whispered, taking his books out of his bag to start doing his homework. Seamus decided that it was better for him to shut up, if he didn't want to have his tongue chopped out by a mad Dean; he got his books and also started on his homework.

30 minutes later and no progress had being done on Dean's homework, once he glanced at the 'couple' every time they moved or said something louder that a whisper, trying to find a gesture or a word that would be suspicious. Dean was almost giving up when Ron started to talk

"Hey Mione?"

Dean's eyes widened with fear of Hermione's reaction, the given nickname was one of the main reasons why their bickering would start, and those usually carried on for a long while. Dean realized that Seamus had stopped doing his work and was also starring to see what Hermione would do – it was no secret that Hermione HATED nicknames. The fearful expressions on their face were soon substituted by a surprised one; Hermione, instead of nagging Ron for his use of what she used to call 'hideous' nickname, just smiled and nodded to him to go on with his question.

Dean could see Seamus' question in his face and shook his head in sign to him not to say anything, but Seamus couldn't help it

"Aren't you going to be mad?"

Hermione gave him a look that showed that she wondered if he was the mad one

"I beg your pardon?"

"I asked if you aren't going to be mad"

"Yes, I heard that, but I don't actually know why you think I should I be mad"

"He called you 'Mione'! You always get mad when he calls you that, you're always like 'that's not my name' and whatever"

"Oh" Hermione shrugged "I guess it doesn't bother me anymore, I actually think it's cute" she finished smiling at Ron "Besides, he wouldn't stop calling me that anyways, it would be better if I got used to it already!"

"Hah, right you are, Mione" Ron smiled at Hermione, who stuck out her tongue at him

"Very mature, Hermione, very mature" smirked Ron

"Shut up!" she said slapping him lightly in the shoulder

"Make me" he said flirtatiously

"Maybe I will" she answered in the same tone

Seamus was going to give Dean an I-told-you-so glare, but Dean was too busy trying to keep his mouth from hanging open. Ron and Hermione didn't realize the face on their friends' faces and went back to their whispering. Recovering from the shock, Dean went back to his homework, leaving Seamus watching them by himself.

"Hey Ron, I'm starting the DADA homework now, do you wanna join me?"

Ron's eyes widened and he groaned "Oh, I had forgotten about that"

"Of course you did" Hermione smiled and this time Ron stuck his tongue out

"Put that thing back inside your mouth if you don't want me to bite it" That comment made Dean's head turned so fast that his neck popped, his expression matching Seamus', who've being watching the whole conversation.

Ron smirked "I may as well just leave it out than" that earned him a slap in the shoulder from a smiling Hermione "Anyway, the homework is due next week-" she felt that Ron was going to say something and held a hand up "-BUT I think you should do it now, because we have some free time, and I know that will be rare after tomorrow because Harry will start to practice a new formation in quidditch for the next game, won't he?" Ron nodded "So, you'll probably be bet up for the next couple weeks, which means you'll be too tired to do your homework, which means you'll let the to the last minute and then you'll keep complaining of why didn't you start that earlier. SO, I say you do it now, and take advantage that I'm here to help you"

"You know me too well" Ron said smiling

"Yes, I do. Now, will you do your homework with me?" Hermione looked at him expectantly

Ron groaned but nodded. He and Hermione got up to grab their material, but stopped as soon as they saw Dean and Seamus' expressions

"Er, guys, are you okay?"

"D-Did you just agree to do your homework?" asked Seamus slowly

"Er, yes, I mean, my next couple weeks will be quite full with quidditch and all, so I'd better get rid of some stuff, y'know? And I could use some rest, because something" he looked directly at Hermione "-is keeping me awake late for a couple weeks now" Hermione tried to hold a smile as she whispered something at Ron's ear, which made him blush

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing" answered Ron and Hermione a little too fast to Dean and Seamus' taste

"Anyway, we have to go get our books"

As soon as Ron and Hermione were out of sight Dean exclaimed "Merlin's shiny pants what was that?"

"See! You believe me now, right?" Seamus looked at Dean expectantly

"Well, I still don't believe she kissed him, but for they surely aren't over it!"

"Well, let's make them kiss, than!"

"What? How?"

"Do you feel like playing a muggle game?"

Dean and Seamus made a plan, a flawless plan that would make Ron and Hermione FINALLY get together.

Hermione and Ron came back from the stairs, Hermione's hair a little messier than it was before, and both of their lips suspiciously swollen, but Dean and Seamus were too busy planning to notice.

About one hour or so Ron exclaimed happily that he was done, Hermione, who had finished hers about ten minutes ago, got up from her chair and went behind Ron, she bent over his right putting one hand on his left shoulder and the other on the table; she scanned his work as he took advantage of the closeness to smell her hair, what Dean and Seamus also missed because they were making the last arrangements to the plan. Hermione finished reading Ron's paper (after having to begin from the first line about 5 times because Ron had distracted her)

"That's great Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, Dean and Seamus turned fast enough to see her giving him a kiss in the temple (not cheek, TEMPLE!)

"Always the tone of surprise" he smiled as she gave him a look "Just kidding, thank you for helping" he kissed her cheek (awfully close to the mouth though) which made her smile

"_Did you see that? It's fine to be closer after what they've been through last year, but that's certainly not what friends do, right?" _Seamus whispered to a nodding Dean

Dean opened his mouth to put his plane into practice, but was interrupted by a rather loud entrance made by Harry and Ginny

"Merlin's PANTS, I'm tired!"

Ginny chuckled tiredly "You tell me about it!"

Hermione's voice could be heard from the other side of the room "Tired him down now, did you, Ginny?"

"Hah, I wish! I've been doing homework since FOREVER" Ginny said dropping herself in the couch dramatically, followed by Harry, who was as dramatic as she had been "I don't know what you're suggesting Hermione" began Harry "As far as I know there's another someone who've being tiring one of my players for a couple weeks now"

Hermione blushed a bit and Ron gave Harry the finger, Harry was going to say something but Seamus decided to put his plan in practice "Hey guys, do you feel like playing truth or dare?"

Ron, Hermione Harry and Ginny looked at each other discussing the issue with their eyes "Why not" Ginny "I need some distraction anyway"

They sat on a circle and Ginny started "I'll go first!" she looked around mischievously "Ron!"

"Oh bloody hell"

"Truth or dare?!"

"I don't like the look on your face, and I know your truth questions are awesome/horrible, so DARE!"

"You chicken! But I have a good dare too" she smirked "You have to scream 'penis' whenever we say someone's name"

They all burst into laughter, Hermione tried to control hers, but it was impossible. Ron shook his head and laughed a bit too.

The game when on "So, you-" Ron pointed to Harry "-I'm not saying your name, so truth or dare?"

"Well, RON-" Ron shouted "PENIS" which caused everybody (each one of the now packed common room) to laugh "-I pick dare"

"Okay, you, er, have to unpeel a banana with your foot and then eat it!" once again, the circle and some other curious people from the common room that were paying attention to the game exploded with laughter at the sight of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice' trying to unpeel a banana with his foot, it took a while, but he managed it.

"Okay, now, Dean-"

"PENIS!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, sorry, I had forgotten about that, HAHAHA, er, *cough cough*, so truth or dare?"

"After all that? Truth!"

Harry thought for a moment and a smirk came to his face "Sooooo, Dean, Dean, Dean I-"

"PENIS, PENIS, PENIS! STOP SAYING HIS FUCKING NAME HARRY!"

Ron stopped for a moment

"Oh bloody hell, PENIS!"

Another round of laughter and they got it under control "So, how far have you gone with a girl?"

Dean blushed and murmured something

"I beg your pardon?"

"Second bloody base!"

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione playfully

"What, it wasn't me!"

"**PENIS!"**

"It wasn't her! It was a girl from my neighborhood back at home!"

Harry, which had being rolling in the ground with laughter got up and took a deep breath "haha, okay.. Really?"

"Hey, don't judge me! At least I'm better than my ginger fellow here right?"

Ron chocked with his own saliva and started coughing Hermione helped him tapping his back "Smooth, Ron, very smooth"

"*Cough* PENIS *cough*"

"No WAY! Hermione-"

"PENIS"

"-it's just me and you left than" said Dean extending his hand for a high-five, Hermione decided to go along to not cause any more confusion

"So, Seamus – and for the love of MERLIN Ron, you can stop saying 'penis'- truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you too, er, go and kiss that 5th year that has been fangirling about you since the beginning of the year"

"What? But she'll be all over me after that!"

"That's the point, dear Seamus"

"I hate you!" Seamus walked to the girl and gave her a peck on the lips and came back "I'm murdering you in your sleep"

"You just made a girl's dream come true Seamus!" said Hermione smirking

Seamus smiled "Shut up Granger. And, truth or dare?" he gave her a 'prank-mode-on' smirk

"I was going to pick truth, but now I'm scared. So dare, I guess!"

I have to consult my partner here, he leaned closer to Dean _"Should I ask who she likes?" _Dean shook his head _"We know that already, it's obvious, and besides, she picked dare" _Seamus thought for a moment _"I'll tell her to snog him!" _ "Ha, as if she's gonna do it"

"I have to try, right?" he took a pause

"Hermione" Hermione closed her eyes and made a face that showed she feared the worst "Your dare is – drum roll please-" he gave a dramatic pause "-snog Ron!"

Her eyes popped open "Wait, what?"

"Snog Ron, for full 30 seconds, tongue involved!"

"Ah, Seamus, are you sure that's what you want me to do, I mean-"

"HA! I told you she wouldn't do it!"

"It's not that, Dean; it's just that I thought Seamus would pick something more, you know, daring?"

"Yeah, I thought he'd tell her to lick his toe or something" said Ron, which won the 15th slap in the shoulder of the day "Stop hitting me woman!"

"Stop giving him ideas!" she turned to Seamus "So, me snogging Ron is your dare?"

"Yep" said Seamus and Dean together with childish smiles on their faces

"Okay" shrugged Hermione and she leaned in to kiss Ron; the naturality of their kiss was what surprised them the most, it was almost if they did this all the time.

When Hermione was leaning closer, she put one hand on Ron's cheek and he put one hand on her back to give her support and to pull her closer; her lips brushed his lightly, sending sparkles to both their spines – it was amazing how they felt that way no matter how many times they kissed. Ron locked his lips with Hermione's, capturing her lower lip and sucking gently; he felt her tongue brushing his upper lip and allowed its entrance, meeting her tongue half way. Ron sighed when their tongues met, he felt Hermione melt on his kiss, as she always did; he pulled her closer, now he had one are on her back and the other on her neck, both of hers were playing with his hair – which sent shivers down his spine. He was a great kisser; she expected him to be good at 'intense' kisses, like the one he had with Lavender, but she didn't expect him to be good at 'tender' and 'loving' kisses, and she was surprised to find that he was more than just good in both of them, but mainly the later one. He was also surprised to find out how great she was at kissing; as far as he knew, she'd only kissed a couple times and that made him think that she'd be just 'okay' at it, but, oh, he was wrong, she was amazing, passionate, caring… hot! He slowed the kiss down until they started to pull away, before breaking completely the kiss, Hermione gave him a sweet peck on the lips – something she had the habit to do, which Ron loved.

After breaking the kiss Hermione smiled at Ron before turning to the circle "Okay, I guess I'm up. And for the love of Merlin Harry, you can open your eyes!"

Harry, who had his hand over his eyes and a disgusted look on his face, lowered his hand but kept his eyes closed "Are you sure it's safe?"

Hermione rolled eyes, even though he couldn't see it "I wouldn't be talking if I were still kissing him now, would I?"

Harry opened his eyes reluctantly "Okay, now that Harry stopped being a child, I think I can go. Ginny, you choose"

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but didn't have the chance to produce any sound before being interrupted by Seamus "What's the matter with you two?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before answering at the same time "What?"

"I said-"Hermione cut him "We know what you said, but what we don't understand is why on EARTH you are acting so strange today!"

Ron nodded "Yeah, mate. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Seamus asked with a high pitched voice "I'll tell you what's wrong! All this time, for seven bloody years I've seen you bicker and yell the crap out of each other, trying to make the other jealous and trying, WITHOUT succeeding, to hide your feelings for each other. And then you come back after one year, and everything is THE BLOODY SAME, except now you don't hide your feelings anymore, in fact, you flirt all the time and guess what? NOTHING! And now, you guys KISSED for Merlin's sake, and all you do is smile and act like it never happened?"

"Seamus, mate, chill out will you? I mean, okay, me and Hermione-"

"Hermione and I Ron"

"Sorry, Hermione and I - happy now? – are sorry that we made you guys bear with us, but that was our way to get each other's attention. And everything is not the same! And sorry about the flirting, but give a couple a break, will you; after all, we've being waiting for 7 years"

"C-couple? Did you just say couple?"

Hermione looked confused "Er, yes Seamus. You DO know that we are a couple now, don't you? Ron and I, I mean."

"Y-You what?"

Ron laughed "Yeah Seamus, Hermione and I have being dating since the end of the war!"

The common room, that a second ago was filled with noise went completely silent; several students had their mouth half open with disbelief and surprise. The silence endured for about 5 seconds until one 5th broke it with a loud "WHAT?"

Ron looked around with a surprised look on his own face "What? You guys didn't know? Any of you?"

"NO!" answered about 20 people at the same time

"But, it's not like we were trying to keep it a secret or anything" Hermione said in disbelief

Harry laughed "You tell me about it"

"Harry, if you wanna keep snogging my sister, I'd advise you to shut up! And let me get this straight, when we were trying to hide what we felt you guys could see it, and now that we are dating and DEFINITELY not hiding it you guys don't have a clue about it?"

People looked around and nodded at each other "Well, we better as well announce it, than!"

Ron got up and pulled Hermione with him "I, Ron Weasley, am officially dating Hermione Granger since the end of the war!"

"Prove it!" yelled someone in the crowd

Ron shrugged and pulled Hermione close, kissing her full in the lips. Clapping and wolf whistles erupted from the common room. They parted and turned to the circle, that was now standing up

"Well, congratulations, you two! Took you long enough, huh?" smiled Seamus

"Thank you Seamus" Hermione said with a smile

Seamus turned to Dean "Hey Dean, you know what this means, right?"

Dean rolled his eyes "Yeah, you were right, I was wrong, blah, blah, blah"

"That's not what I meant" smirked Seamus

"Oh, what is it than?"

"Oh, I was just wondering how it feels like to have Hermione Granger losing her virginity before you did"

Dean's eyes popped open "What? NO! I mean, it's not true, right Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head lightly "I'm going to bed now, good night guys!" She started to walk away, she turned "You coming Ron?"

"Hell yeah!"

Both of them began to walk away together "NO! Wait! It's not true, is it? Hermione? Tell me it isn't true!"

Hermione laughed "Good night, Dean!"

Ron and Hermione headed to the Head Girl's room with the sound of whispers about their relationship and groans of VERY disappointed Dean. They needed some time, after all, they had A LOT to make up to.

* * *

**So, y'all, what did ya think? I hope you had fun :D**

**Lissy.**


End file.
